Mystery Train Island 2: The Game is Afoot
Mystery Train Island 2: The Game is Afoot is an Island that Joshuawesome8 & Paultropica6 Came up With. Plot You are now a famed detective on Mytsery Train Island, and the crew from the John Bull have invited you to join them and watch over the next trip, to the Miami World's Fair. But when a new kidnapping starts up, you must bring together a gang of Poptropicans, which consists of Thomas Edison, President Ovalhead, the Porter, Erik Weisz, and Nikola Tesla, to win the case. But beware, this case goes beyond the tracks. Walkthrough 'Collecting' When you enter into the island, talk to the girl with a heart t-shirt, and she'll say, "Say . . . you're the detective who cracked the case during the Chicago World's Fair! Can I have your autograph?" Accept, and you'll enter a mini-game where you have to write your Poptropican's name on a notepad paper. If you mess up, you'll go to the next page. But don't use up all the notepad paper. And if you don't know your Poptropican's name, you can go left to a large poster that has a picture of you and your Poptropican's name on it. When you do finish, your fan will give you her pencil and notepad as a thank you, adding it to your inventory. Now go right to the Park. There you'll see a boy with a magnifying glass. Ask him if you can have it, and he'll tell you that he'll give it to you if you can find him his toy train. To find it, go right to the Park playground and you'll find the toy train in the middle of the seesaw. Jump onto one of the sides, and another kid will jump to the other side. Now you enter another mini-game where you have to get to the middle of the seesaw without falling off. The tip to this game is to go forward when you're down and stay still when you go up. When you reach the middle, just grab the toy train, and it will be added to your inventory. Now go left to the boy and give him the toy train. "Well, I did promise you . . . here, you can have it." And he'll give you his magnifying glass, adding it to your inventory. 'Back on the Train' Now left intil you see a firmilar sight: the John Bull, which is parked in Main Street. If you jump up next to the door, you'll see the Porter, who still looks shockingly like you, but a little bit older, standing nearby. Talk to him, and he'll say, "Why, I knew you would make it. You see, you've been invited to watch over the Miami World's Fair. But do you want to?" If you say yes, the Porter will respond, "Great, now here is a ticket to the train and oh, your cabin key." Then those two items will join your inventory. Now just hop aboard the John Bull. There you'll see the Conductor, who also looks older, shouting, "Full steam ahead!" 'Meeting the New Passengers' After that, ask the Conductor why you've been invited to the Miami World's Fair. "Well you see, each World's Fair after the Chicago one, someone's been committing crimes, and so we decided to bring you on the Train to help us." After that, go left to the Coal Car, and you'll find the also older Coal Man. Collectable Items *Pencil & Notepad *Toy Train *Magnifying Glass *Train Ticket *Cabin Key Places *Main Street (Mystery Train Island 2) *The Park *Park Playground *Coal Car *Coach Car *VIP Car 1 *Luggage Car *VIP Car 2 *Dining Car *Freight Car *Presidental Suite *Rest Stop *The Cave *Miami Train Station *Miami World's Fair Grounds *Exhibitation Room Category:Joshuawesome8 & Paultropica6's Islands